dawn_of_darkness_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Demiurgos
'Michael Demiurgos '''is the king of Heaven, the supreme commander of the Heavenly Hosts, and the most powerful angel in existence. The three sons born to God and Asherah, as the three most powerful angels, were all given the title of archangel, so Michael was given this classification since he was the first of God and Asherah's children, and the strongest. Like his father, he can create anything from nothing, and helped God and other deities create the universe. He created all of the planets in the Solar System, including Earth. He was the greatest ally to God in the defeat of Asag. Without God, Asherah, Amun-Ra, or Asag present, he's the second most powerful being in the universe, surpassed only by Death. The only other beings that come close to his power are his brothers, Lucifer and Raguel. The act he is most famous for is defeating Lucifer, which he did three times. The first time, he stopped Lucifer from destroying the human race and laid waste to his army of demons. The second time he defeated Lucifer and his army of rebellious angels in Heaven and cast him, along with them, out of Heaven, down to Earth. The third time, Lucifer attempted to kill all humans again, but Michael defeated him and locked Lucifer away in the deepest pits of Tartarus. After 1,000 years, Michael freed his brother, and Lucifer instead made a bet with God. He also played the chief role in Ragnarok and stopped the demon king Tanzra and his army of demons from wiping out the humans twice. History place holder Personality place holder Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Nigh-Omnipotence '- Though none of his powers have been demonstrated as he has not appeared yet, as one of the co-creators, I will already say that Michael is the first and most powerful archangel. He is superior in power to every being in the universe except for God, Asherah, Amun-Ra, and Death. Of beings inferior to him, Lucifer and Raguel, his younger brothers, are the only ones that come close to his power. Weaknesses 'Death '- As the most powerful being in the universe, a being who can kill anything, Death can kill Michael. 'God '- As you know, God, Michael's father, one of the two second-most powerful beings in the universe, could kill Michael. 'Asherah '- God's wife and Michael's mother, a being who somewhat matches God's power, could kill Michael. 'Lucifer '- Michael's battle with his younger brother was long and hard. Though Michael is ultimately stronger and won, Lucifer was able to do a lot of damage since he's close enough to Michael's power to do it. 'Raguel '- Raguel is close enough to Michael's level of power, as his third youngest brother, to do damage to and harm Michael. Trivia * This character is an adaptation of Michael, a character in traditional stories. These include, but may not be limited to religious texts, myth, and/or folk lore. More information on the original can be found at Wikipedia.org. * In the canon before the most recent reboot, Michael was weaker than Lucifer, but the Michael Sword, his skill in battle, and his battle strategies ultimately allowed him to win against him. Now, it's a combination of all those as well as his own immense power. Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Higher Beings Category:High-tier Angels Category:Daeron James Characters Category:Deities Category:Figures from Christianity Category:Living Characters Category:Immortals Category:Characters from traditional sources Category:Kings of Realms Category:Heaven Dwellers Category:Characters who have yet to appear